A policy and charging rules function (PCRF), or policy engine, at its most basic level, is a server that deploys a set of operator-created business rules in a communications network. These rules can be used to define how broadband network resources should be allocated to subscribers and applications and under what conditions. The PCRF is a policy decision point that may be centrally located in the network and communicates with access edge devices (e.g., policy enforcement points), applications, and operational support systems/business support systems (OSS/BSS) platforms to manage subscriber and network information according to the established rules. Policy rules encompass the business and technological rules that govern which network services a subscriber can access, at what bandwidth level, when, and for how long. Generally speaking, the PCRF queries, coordinates, and adjusts all of the network resources needed to provide the required services to individual, authorized subscribers. As such, the PCRF operates solely in the control plane and does not operate in the data plane. More specifically, the PCRF identifies appropriate policy rules for a subscriber by querying a subscription profile repository (SPR) and enforces the rules by sending the rules to, for example, a policy and charging enforcement function (PCEF).
Currently, via the S9 interface, a home PCRF assigns the same policy to one of its subscribers whether the subscriber is roaming in-network or out-of network. Additionally, there is currently no mechanism defined to integrate roaming agreement intelligence (e.g., data roaming cost) with policy decisions. International roaming costs lack this level of control.
However, it may be desirable for an operator to selectively apply a first policy to the subscriber when the subscriber is roaming in-network and to apply a second policy to that same subscriber when the subscriber is roaming out-of-network. One reason that enabling location-based policy in a mobile communication network may be desirable is in order to provide inter-carrier roaming cost containment to network operators.
Accordingly, in light of these difficulties, a need exists for improved methods, systems, and computer readable media for providing inter-carrier roaming cost containment.